Chapter Thirty Nine
Chapter Thirty Nine of ''My Immortal'' is the only chapter of the story that makes relative sense, and the only one not authored by Tara. It was written by someone who hacked Tara's account. As there is a different, more cynical author at the reins, this segment of the story take a jarring shift in tone. Evidently, this false conclusion was not written by the Tara we've come to know. The author claims to be a troll who hacked into Tara's account, XXXbloodyrists666XXX. This troll appears unrepentant, and acknowledges her actions as reckless and stupid. Plot The chapter starts with Ebony wounded and bleeding after taking the bullet meant for Lucian. Satan begs her to not die, but Ebony claims this is her fate as a Mary Sue, and says she will be seeing him in hell. She dies tragically, and every other character from the story appears around her. Suddenly, Enoby's body begins to ascend into the air, and then incinerates to ashes, to everyone's shock. At that moment, after a flash of brilliant white light, canon is beautifully restored and everyone regains their true personalities. All the characters cheer at being free of the Mary Sue's goffik grasp, singing a rendition of "Ding, Dong, the Sue is Dead". That is, until the consequences of restoration of canon come into effect: all the characters dead in canon abruptly fall to the ground, lifeless. Harry and Voldemort duel while the forces of Light and Dark battle around them. Draco and Hermione flee the scene and get married, as the author of this chapter also likes screwing around with canon. Meanwhile, in Hell, Ebony is damned to wear prep clothes for all of eternity. Author's Notes * Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series and I am not the real XXXbloodyrists666XXX. * AN// I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's passy for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh. * And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note I haven't even finished reading this fic yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps." Notable Quotes * I, the American retail wearing british vampire Sue, coughed up blood. * All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN//I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies. * When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' * And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Draco and Hermione fled the scene and got married. * Ebony supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister. * "THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here. * Ebony slit her writs and mumbled to herself, "Omigod." * /End Crap Fic (Sadly, not so.) Chapter 39